To Change A Life
by DragonFirePrincess-557
Summary: You may have read stories about the Winx's kids comming from the future, but you might not have read about one of the Winx comming from the future. This story will be filled with laughter, adventure, and suprises as one girl tries to change a lifetime.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

A figure in a dark cloak was running as fast as she possibly could. She knew that she had to keep going, no matter what. She had to do it, for them. After all they did die to save her. Just thinking about them, about _Him, _made her eyes tear up.

"Stop it," she told herself, "pull yourself together girl, you are 28 years old for God's sake. You have got to stay cool if you want to get out of here alive."

She finally found the clearing she was looking for, looked around for any of the monsters that were chasing her, and she opened the portal that would change the very corse of time.

"Well it's now or never." she said as she pulled down her hood to reveal a head of strait, shoulder length, fiery red hair. Bloom took one last glance back at her old life knowing that the next time she was here her life would be changed for the better, or so she hoped. She turned back forward and stepped into the portal, preparing to face the most difficult task of her life.


	2. The Start Of It All

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Winx Club, but I wish I did b/c if I did Nabu wouldn't have died! (Don't worry in this story he's alive!:) )**

**AN:**** Hey everybody welcome to the first chapter of To Change A Life, I hope that you enjoy it! It's my first story so I hope you like it! ;-P**

**

* * *

**************

Chapter 1

"So do you think Roxy will be ok alone at Alfea?" Flora asked.

"Yes Flo. I'm sure she'll be fine. After all she's an Earth fairy, they're strong willed and tough. Just take B for example." Musa said as she threw a paper ball at the fairy in question.

"Yo B! Magix to Bloom! Is there anybody home? Hello?"

"Hey! What was that for?" Bloom was startled as the ball made contact with the side of her head.

"And I thought Stella was a space case." Layla muttered as she sat down by Tecna and Musa.

"Hey I heard that!" The blonde fairy of the sun said as she handed more bridal magazines to her red headed best friend.

All of the Winx Club, except Roxy, had gathered on Sparx to hang out and to help plan Bloom's up coming wedding to Sky. They were all very excited and happy for both their friends. Each girl, including Roxy, was to be one of Bloom's bridesmaids, but Stella was going to be Bloom's maid-of- honor because if it weren't for her Bloom and Sky would have never met in the first place.

"So bloom, have you picked out a dress yet?" asked Tecna.

"No, not yet. Mom and I are going shopping for it next week. We're also going to look around for your dresses too." Bloom said as she was thumbing through a magazine.

"Hey Flora, would you mind cover the flower decorations and bouquets?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun!"

"Musa, Tecna, could you cover the music and lights?"

"You got it!"

"No problem."

"Alright now we need to-"

**_THUD!_**

"What was that?" Stella asked looking franticly around the clearing they were sitting in.

"I don't know, but let's check it out." Tecna said as she was getting out her hand held ready to scan anything they found.

**_***Meanwhile…***_**

"Damn it, that hurt. Note to self go through time portal feet first next time. Well I guess I made it here alive." Bloom said as she stood up, dusting her self off as she checked out her surroundings.

"Wow, it sure looks different here than I remember, oh well no time for thinking about that, I've got to find them."

She started walking through the woods towards the Sparx palace as best she could remember.

_**CRACK**_

She heard a twig snap and she went into battle mode ready to transform if needed.

"_Shit! this better be them, if not I'm in trouble." _She thought as she hid behind some trees.

"Whoa!"

She started to fall but caught herself on a branch just in time, then she had a wave of light headedness wash over her.

"Man that spell took more out of me than I thought. I'm getting dizzy…" Then the fatigue became to much and she lost hold on what little hold to reality she had as her world went black.

**

* * *

**

AN:

** Oh no! that's not good! Well thanks for reading and I hope that you review! I would like to thank those of you that have already reviewed, it really means a lot!**


	3. Who's That?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I wish I did b/c that would have been the best Christmas gift in the world!**

**AN: Alright everybody here's the second chapter of To Change A Life! I really hope you love it and a big thank you to all of those who reviewed and added my story to their fave Stories/ Authors list! Thanks you guys!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"Are you sure it came from over here Tec?"

"Yes, Bloom. According to my Scantron v5.0 whatever made that noise should be around here somewhere."

"Hey what's that?" Musa said as she was peeking around trees looking for whatever had made that noise.

"Oh my god! It's a person!" Stella said as she saw what Musa was looking at.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Bloom said as she was getting ready to transfrom.

"Ready girls?"

"Yup!" They all said.

"Alright, let's go!"

"_WINX BELIEVEIX!"_

After they had finished Layla and Musa put the unconscious woman's arms around their shoulders getting ready for the spell that would take them to the hospital.

"_WINX ZOOMIX!"_

As soon as they had said it, a big dome of magic surrounded them transporting them to the Sparx planetary hospital. As they reached their location, they run into the hospital only to run into Bloom's mother, Queen Miriam of Sparx who was visiting some sick children.

"Bloom? Girls? What are you doing here? Why are you transformed? And, who is that woman?"

"We don't know mom. All we know is that she appeared out of nowhere in the woods outside of Crystal Clearing while we were having our picnic. She was unconscious when we found her." Bloom told her mother as all of them were heading down a hallway with the unknown woman being rolled on a gurney in from of them.

"All right your majesty we'll need you to fill out some papers." A doctor said as some nurses took the woman into a room to examine her for any injuries.

"Of coarse Dr. Robinson." Miriam said as she took a clipboard from the doctor, who went into the room to talk to the nurses.

"Alright girls do you know anything about this woman?"

"No Auntie Miriam, we don't." Stella said playing with her thumbs waiting for the doctor.

"Well ladies, we have good news. The woman you found is fine, a few cuts and bruises here and there, but really, she's just exhausted. It seems like she used a little to much magic and simply wore herself out."

"Thank you doctor. I'm sorry I couldn't fill out any of the papers, the girls don't know anything about her considering that they just found her in the woods." Miriam said as she handed the clipboard back to Dr. Robinson.

"It's perfectly fine your majesty, we'll fill them out once we figure some things out. Right now we are running some tests on her blood to figure out who she is." the doctor said as he was flipping through some charts.

"We should have the results soon."

"Thanks Doc!" Stella said as she was filing her nails, just trying to do something to keep her self-busy. For some reason all the girls were concerned about the woman they didn't even know.

'Hey B, that lady looks a lot like you don't you think?" Layla said as she finished her arm wrestling match with Musa.

"Yeah, Bloom. Layla's right, she does look a lot like you." Flora said finally really seeing the woman they had rescued.

"Really I don't see it." Bloom said as she stood up.

"Well I'm going to get something to drink, anybody want anything?"

"Sure I'll take an iced decaf coffee thanks." Bloom and the other girls turned around to see their boyfriends or in Bloom's case, her fiancée.

"Boys what are you doing here? We thought you were on a mission?" Bloom said as she ran into Sky's arms, as all the other girls went to greet their boyfriends.

"Well we were but we finished early. We knew that you guys were here on Sparx, so we went to the palace and your father said that your mother was here and we figured that you guys would be here too." he told her as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Well, my job here is done and it looks like you girls might want some alone time with the boys. See you tonight at dinner sweetheart." Miriam said as she hugged her daughter goodbye. "Oh, and you are welcome to come as well Sky. Good-bye everybody."

"Good-bye mom." Bloom said as she turned back to her friends.

"So girls what are you doing here?" Brandon said as he was holding Stella in his lap.

"Well…" and so Bloom launched into the whole story about finding the strange woman, but right in the middle a flash of light and a wave of magic alerted all of them to a fairy transformation. They turned to see…

**

* * *

**

AN:

** HaHa! My first cliff hanger! I wonder what they saw….**

**Well you'll just have to see in the next chapter of To Change A Life! Btw only 2 more days til Christmas! So MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, and HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! And don't forget to give me a gift by reviewing my story!**


	4. That's What I Call A Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Winx Club, but I wish I did :'(**

**AN:**** Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been away for the holidays. Anyway, here's ch. 3 I hope you like it!  
****Chapter 3**

* * *

**_*** Older Bloom POV***_**

"_Ugh, where am I?" _I thought as I sat up.

"Am I in a hospital? Oh no! I've got to get out of here before they figure out who I am!" I stood up getting ready to transform and fight my way out of here if need be.

"_WINX DREAMIX!"*__**(1)**_

As my transformation faded, I felt more of my energy come back and I was ready for anything. I flew out of that boring room not expecting to be tackled by a bunch of Believeix Fairies and some heroes.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF ME!"

"Would you hold still? You need to rest!"

Oh God, I know that voice, it was _Him. _even after all this time that sound still made my heart both fly and shatter into a million pieces. I had to remember that _my_ Sky was dead. I could hear what he would say if he was here though…

"_What the hell do you think you are doing, woman? Breaking out a hospital without me? Why do __you__ get to have all the fun?"_

All the while grumbling about how I get to do all the fun, dangerous stuff without him, while all he does is just sit at a desk and sign "stupid & useless pieces of paper" All while his mother is watching him like a hawk. He could always make me laugh, even when I was in the worst of moods.

While I was reminiscing, I had stopped struggling, the past Winx and Heroes were talking to me, and I didn't realize it until "I" started to snap my fingers to get my attention.

"Hello? Can you hear us? Are you even listening?" Young me said as she continued to snap me out my daydream.

"Huh? What?" I said, startled.

"I said are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"Good, then you can answer some questions for us." Brandon said as he and the others started to let their guard down just a little, big mistake.

"Questions such as…?" I said as I was calculating my escape plan.

"Questions such as who are you and why the hell do you look like me, but with shorter hair?" Man was I a spitfire or what? However, I have got to hand it to me, that same spitfire has save my life more than once, that and my smart-ass and bad-ass attitude.

"That is an excellent question. Now if you'll excuse me." As soon as I said it I tried to make a break for it, but Layla and Musa had a good grip on my wings.

"I don't think so, lady." Layla said. "I didn't want to have to do this but you leave us no choice. Ready to get out of here girls?"

"Yes, it's much to dull and colorless here for my tastes." Stella said as she grabbed hold of "my" hand and Flora's hand.

Layla and Musa handed me off to Riven, Brandon, and…Sky, making sure I had powered down first, much to my dismay. The Winx had now formed a circle around us getting ready to teleport.

"_WINX ZOOMIX!"_

I then felt the familiar tugging sensation I had once felt when I still had my Believeix powers.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To our old school, maybe then we can find out who you are." As soon as the words came out of Tecna's mouth as saw the building I had once called home, the building that was now just rubble and ruins in my time, Alfea.

"What are we doing here?" I asked them trying not to show haw happy I was to see this place again.

"You'll find out soon enough." Younger Bloom said as she and the others powered down.

"Come on guys we need to see Faragonda. Now, I have a weird feeling about her."

"Yeah hi, I'm standing right here. Just so you know." I was starting to get a bit annoyed with these young little punks.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." Stella turned around, grabbed my hand, and dragged me down the hall that led to the reality chamber.

"_What are we doing in here?"_ I thought to myself as Stella gave me a comfortable chair to sit in. Shortly after the others came in and Tecna and Timmy started to push and pull some buttons and knobs.

"Now listen we are not trying to be mean or pushy, but as the new Company of Light it's our job to protect the magical dimension from all evil, and since you refuse to tell us anything, we are going to need to find out the hard way." Musa said as she opened up a pod like thing.

"_When did we get that? I don't remember that in here."_

"Please understand that we are only doing this for the sake of the people of the magical dimension. We're so very sorry." the always soft spoken and sweet Flora said as the boys pushed my chair into the pod.

"Hey what is…going…on…he-." I started to feel kind of tried and sluggish when this weird gas started to fill the pod. Then for the second time since I got here I fell back into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

1):

**Pic of her transformation is on my profile. As well as her normal hair style.**

**AN:**** Hey guys! I would like to thank all of those that have reviewed so far, and those of you the added this story to you favorites and/or alert list and/or added me to your favorite authors list, it mean a lot! Thanks you guys!**


	5. The Truth: Part 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Winx Club, but I wish I did :'(**

**AN:**** Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been having a bit of writer's block. Anyway, here's ch. 4 I hope to get ch. 5 out either tomorrow or Sunday!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"Well guys, thanks to the Memoscannering**(1)** pod Professor Palladium built, we should be able to look into her mind and figure out her identity." Tecna said as she was hooking up some wires into the machine.

"Wow Tec, I didn't even think about that! I had forgotten all about that old thing!" Stella said as she looked over the pod.

"I wonder what kind of stuff we'll be able to see." Musa said as she grabbed a chair.

"Who knows all that matters is that we get the info we need." Layla said as she hooked up some type of liquid to an IV.

"There that should keep her out for a while.

"I don't know about this guys, it seems like we are the bad guys now. Maybe if we just gave her time she might have told us what we wanted to know." Flora said as she looked at the mystery woman feeling a twinge of regret.

"Wait! I thought that the person had to tell you stuff in order for you to see it?" Bloom said as she remembered having to go through that same experience in her freshman year after defeating the Trix and the Army of Decay.

"Yes, in most cases you do. Nevertheless, you are talking to the Guardian Fairy of Technology here, Bloom. All I had to do was alter a few settings and change some wiring." Tecna said.

"There done! Now all we have to do is put on these helmets and we can travel into all her memories."

"Hey is there anyway I can go without having to wear the helmet? Not only does it look tacky, but it clashes with my dress and it will ruin my hair!" Stella said as she covered her hair protectively.

"STELLA!" Everybody said.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind Stella, if you really don't want to go see all her personal memories, you don't have to…." Bloom said knowing that she had gotten her friend's interest.

"Well I do like snooping around in people's business…ok I'll go!"

"Good now everybody take a helmet. Timmy and I will stay here to monitor you guys and our mystery friend. I have it set so that you are not watching through her mind's eye but as a separate third party. Just step into the reality chamber and I'll send you off. Good luck you guys!"

There was a big flash of light and the Winx and Specialists were gone.

_*****Inside Older Bloom's Mind***  
**_

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The Winx and Specialists were falling through a tunnel of endless colors, until they came to an abrupt stop.

"Whoa…I don't feel so good."

"I think I might lose my lunch."

"Why is the world spinning?"

They finally looked around to see that they were in an extravagant palace.

"Cool, she must have lived here, or knows somebody here." Musa said looking at some of the paintings on the wall.

"Anyway, so I had called them and they told me that…"

"Shhhh…I hear somebody coming." Helia said as he heard voices coming down the hall.

"Well according to Tecna and Timmy we should be safe from anybody seeing or hearing us." Riven said leaning up against the wall he was standing by.

"Shhhh. I want to hear what they are saying, it could be important." Sky said as he tried to get a good look at who ever was coming.

"…they wouldn't be able to make the baby shower." A handsome tall blonde man said walking with a beautiful red haired woman**(2)** , who looked very pregnant **(3)**. Both were dressed very regally.

"Dude, that looks like you guys, but older.' Brandon said doing a double take between the royal mystery couple and Sky and Bloom.

"What do you mean 'They can't make it!'! Sky, they are your parents, you are their only child, and this is their first grandchild! They can't miss this!" The woman said to 'Sky'.

"SKY!" everybody whispered yelled. Then they turned their glances toward their Sky then back to the older one.

"Calm down Bloom. I'm sure that they will try to make it. You need to relax, the doctor said that to much stress is bad for the baby." 'Sky' said as he stopped 'Bloom' from exploding.

"BLOOM?"

"You're right Sky. I'm sorry, it's the mood swings. I think I just need some fresh air." 'Bloom' said grabbing hold of 'Sky's' hand.

"Good idea Sweetheart. Come on, the flowers are in bloom and it might do you a lot of good." 'Sky' said as he took 'Bloom' outside.

"You guys don't think that lady we found is Bloom, do you?" Stella said uncertainly looking back and forth between her best friend and the Queen that just walked by.

"I don't know Sunshine, but the similarities between those royals and Sky and Bloom are just weird. They even have the same names." Brandon said as he looked at the royals walking in their garden.

"Is it even possible? Time travel, I mean. Could it really be that out mystery friend really came from a different ti-" Young Bloom said, "Oh no not again!"

They were then sucked back into the tunnel of memories, not knowing what to believe anymore.

**

* * *

**

**(1):** **It's a type of memory scanner used in the WinX Comics, 13 Moonlight.**

**(2):**** Pics of older Sky and Bloom on profile**

**(3):**** Pic of pregnant Bloom on profile**

**AN:**** Hey guys! I would like to thank all of those that have reviewed so far, and those of you the added this story to you favorites and/or alert list and/or added me to your favorite authors list, it mean a lot! Thanks you guys!**


	6. The Truth: Part 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Winx Club, but I wish I did :'(**

**AN:**** Alright here's ch. 5 everybody! It might be a few days until I can get ch.6 up, now that school is starting again. :'( *tear tear***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Where are we now?" Layla said as she was getting up off the floor.

"I don't know, but this room is so pretty!" Flora said as she examined some of the room around her.

"Hey, Sky, this looks like your room back at the palace, but a lot more… lived in." Brandon said looking around.

"Would you hold still? I still need to get you in your PJs; we have a long day tomorrow." Came a voice from inside what looked like a bathroom.

"Hey, that sounds like the older Bloom." Musa said.

"What, the Magical Dimension's strongest fairy can't handle getting a little 3 year-old into her pajamas?" Came a very sarcastic reply from inside the room they were in. they looked over to see a man, that looked a lot like the older Sky, sitting in a chair reading a very large book.

"You think you can handle it tough guy? I'd like to see you try to be mom for the day." Came a response from older Bloom.

"Daddy, why can't I stay up with you and mommy?" That small bell-like voice came from the small little girl **(1)**, in bunny pajamas **(2****)**, standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Who is that?" Stella asked looking at the toddler.

"I think that it might be their kid. I mean last time we saw the older Bloom she was a prego, now there is a kid calling her Mommy and the older Sky Daddy." Layla said thinking back to their previous memory.

"That and the kid looks a LOT like both of them." Helia said really looking at the kid.

"Oh my god! Sky, Bloom, your kid is soooo cute!" Stella said as she was gawking at the little girl. As soon as she said 'your kid' and their names in the same sentence, their faces turned beet red.

"Well princess, mommy and I need to get some sleep like you do. It's going to be a long trip to visit Aunty Stella, Uncle Brandon, and Summer." Older Sky said picking up his daughter and sitting her on his lap.

"Well, it looks like we aren't the only ones with a kid." Bloom said getting her revenge on her best friend, whose face had turned as red as hers.

"Point taken." Stella said as she looked everywhere other than her red-faced boyfriend.

"Awww! But Daddy I want to stay with you and Mommy!" Said the little girl giving her father the sweetest puppy-dog eyes they had ever seen.

"Please?"

"Fine! You can stay! Just stop giving me The Look!" Older Sky said finally giving into his child's plea.

"Oh, wow. Talk about a Daddy's girl. She has got you wrapped around every single one of her fingers, dude." Riven said slapping his friend on the back.

"Miranda, what have I told you about using that look?" Older Bloom said as she took her child from her husband, so she could brush her long, curly, blonde hair.

"Only use it on Daddy when I really want something. And I did. I really want to stay here with you guys." The little girl, whose name was Miranda, said quoting her Mother's rule about The Look.

"Well, you can stay on one condition." Older Sky said.

"What Daddy?"

"I can do this!" He then lunged for his daughter and started to tickle her all over, causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop it Daddy! Stop!" Said a giggling Miranda.

"What's the magic word?" Her father said still tickling her.

"Daddy, can you please stop tickling me?" She said as she was laughing her head off.

"That's my girl, now come on time for bed." he said as he picked himself and his daughter up off the floor.

"Awww! But Daddy…" Right in the middle of the child's protests, the scene started to fade around them.

"Well that was the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Stella said getting a dreamy look on her face. All the girls agreed, eventhe boys agreed, but they would never voice their opinion on that in a million years.

"Well guys, this is going to be the last and final memory and then we can get out of here and talk to Bloom's older self and ask her what she is doing here." Musa said as she and the others prepared then selves for the jump into the next memory. However, nothing could have ever prepared them for the misery and sadness of the memory to come.

**

* * *

**

**(1):** **Pic of Miranda on my profile. **

**(2):**** Pic of her PJs on profile.**

**AN:**** Hey guys! I would like to thank all of those that have reviewed so far, and those of you the added this story to you favorites and/or alert list and/or added me to your favorite authors list, it mean a lot! Thanks you guys!**


	7. The Truth: Part 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Winx Club, but I wish I did :'(**

**AN:**** Alright here's ch. 6 everybody! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated, ****I have had so much homework and I got hurt really bad yesterday and I couldn't move my hand at all, I'm so sorry! ****Please except my apologies!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Okay, where are we now?" Helia said getting up off the ground.

"It looks like the woods outside Alfea." Flora said as she got up and took the offered hand Helia gave to her.

"But something is wrong; the plants are behaving very strange. They're telling us to get away from here, that's it's dangerous."

"But, that's not possible." Stella said, "Alfea is one of the safest places in Magix."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"FIRE!"

"RUN!"

Out of all those screams, one stood out to the Winx and Specialists more that anything.

"**MIRANDA? MIRANDA? WHERE ARE YOU? MIRANDA!**"

"That sounds like you, Bloom." Musa said as all of them ran toward the sound of the frantic screaming, when they got there the sight they saw was terrifying. Alfea was engulfed in flames, and not just any flames, but dark magic fire. Then they heard it again, the older version of their friends screaming for her child. Then they saw older Sky running past at a full out run.

"**SKY? SKY! WHERE'S MIRANDA? I THOUGH YOU HAD HER**!" said a frantic Bloom.

"**WHAT? ME! I THOUGHT SHE WAS WITH YOU**!" said an equally frantic Sky.

"Oh no! You don't think…" Bloom said turning as white as a sheet.

"I'm going back. I will find her." Sky said with a deadly determination.

"I'm coming with you." Bloom said.

"_No_," Sky said, "What I want you to do is run. Just run. Get away from here, it's _you_ they want."

"But, Sky I-"

"No buts Bloom. Just go. I'll get Miranda and catch up with you later. Ok?"

"Sky-"

"I love you." Sky then gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Now go!"

Bloom took one last glance back at him and started running away, hoping to lead the evil forces after her and to leave the school alone. In turn, he ran back toward the school in hope to find his daughter.

The Winx and Specialists just stood there and looked on in horror as students from Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower all tried to call the flames, but it just made it worse. Soon after the scene started fading.

**BACK IN THE PAST...**

"No! Not now! Go back!" Bloom said as she bolted up from the position she had been in when they had left. She and Sky exchanged a worried look. They may not have been Miranda's parents yet, but both had a deep sense of concern for their future daughter's safety.

"So did you figure out who she is?' Tecna asked as she turned to her friends.

"It's a long story…" So all of them launched into a long explanation of what they had seen inside older Bloom's head.

"Wow... so she's really from the future?" Timmy said in amazement.

"Yup." Layla replied.

"We should tell Fargonda about this." Tecna said as she took in everything that she had been told.

"I already know."

They all turned around only to see Ms. Fargonda, Prof. Saladin, and Ms. Griffin.

"Headmasters, what are you all doing here? And what do you mean you already know? You already know who this woman is?" asked a very confused Stella.

"Yes, we all do."

"But, how?" said Bloom looking from the still form for her older self to her former headmaster.

"Well girls we are the ones who brought her here."

"What do you mean? 'We are the ones who brought her here.' How could have known what was going on in her time?" said an even more confused Stella.

"Well that pixie of time warned us about what was going to happen. So we had to help Bloom's older-self in order for time to go on as it was meant to." said Fargonda.

"So, why is she here then?" asked Layla.

"That, my dear little people, I will explain."

**

* * *

**

**AN:**** Hmmmmm...I wonder who that is? anyway...hey guys, I'm so sorry again for not updating. I would also like to thank all of those that have reviewed so far, and those of you the added this story to you favorites and/or alert list and/or added me to your favorite authors list, it mean a lot! Thanks you guys!**


	8. Past Meet Future, Future Meet Past

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Winx Club, but I wish I did :'(**_

_**AN:**__** Alright here's ch. 7 everybody, I hope that it's a bit longer than my other ones! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I just moved into a new house and I have to wait for my computer to get set up, I can only update from a computer in my library for now. Thanks for sticking with me guys! You all are the best!**_

_**Warning: **__**This chapter is filled with a lot of depressing thinking, including suicidal thoughts. If you are uncomfortable reading that, then please wait for the next chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7**_

They all turned around to see the older bloom standing there with misery written allover her face.

"Just to let you know I just went through hell again. I saw everything I was trying to forget." Now older Bloom was getting mad.

"Do you think that I wanted to see my husband running into that blazing inferno again?

Do you think that I wanted to relive those horrible thoughts and images of my child stuck inside that fire?

Do you think that I wanted to realize all over again that I was never going to see Sky and Miranda again?

It was bad enough to realize that my husband and child were dead the first time, hell I was devastated. Then to have to go through it again, now I'm just pissed. You have not only caused me pain you can never imagine, but you even had the guts to invade into my personal life with my family."

"We're sorry we didn't mean to go that far in. we just wanted to figure out who you were since you didn't want to tell us. We had to know if you were a threat or not." The younger Bloom said in an attempt to calm down her older counter part.

"Well, it's a little to late for that "me", don't you think? You should have thought of that before you went into my head." The older one threw back, still as pissed off as ever.

"Well you majesty I know that you are still upset, but we need to talk to about why you are here in the first place." Ms. Fargonda said, trying to prevent the oncoming fight between the two Dragon Fire fairies.

"Of coarse Fargonda. Well, when Sky kissed me on the forehead it felt like he was saying good-bye. And when he told me to run, I saw a look in his eye that told me that he wasn't going to catch up with me. I don't ever know if he even got Miranda out alive or not…" and just like that, the devastated Queen went from pissed off, to agonizing sobs that shock her whole body.

"I think that it would be best if you all left now. Why don't you go see Roxy? I'm sure that she would love some company right now, try and help her get used to being her at Alfea." Ms. Fargonda said holding the sobbing Queen in her embrace, as she tried to calm the woman down enough to explain the reason she came to her past.

"Yes, Ms. F." came Flora's barely audible reply. She was the only one who had the guts to speak and she was the only one who had found her voice. All the others were left in a stunned silence.

"We're so sorry Bloom"

"Just leave me alone, go away…" The Queen replied through her sobbing over the loss of her King, her husband, her only true love, and her best friend.

She was also sobbing over the uncertainty of not knowing if the center of her and Sky's world, their darling little princess, had lived or died.

All she knew was that if both of them died she would follow right behind them. She could not stand living in a world where Sky did not exist, but she knew that he would want her to keep going on, to raise their daughter and move on. She knew that she could never move on. He was the only one who would ever own her heart.

If she ever found out that her daughter died she would end her life right then and there, for there was nothing worth living for anymore. She could even hear what he would say t her if he head her say that,

"_Damn it, Bloom, what the hell are you thinking? How could you even say that? We have two planets to take care of filled with people that depend on us. How do you think your parents would deal with that? They already lost Daphne; they do not want to lose you too. Daphne died to save you, do you want her sacrifice to be in vain?" _

_His face would then soften up and he would look at her with a big smirk plastered on his flawless face. "And seriously you don't have the guts to kill your self. You can barley stand killing a fly, let alone yourself."_

"Smart ass." She said softly to herself, to low for anybody to hear.

However, she knew that he was right. She couldn't kill herself. She had to change her future. She had to find where Darkar was hiding in this time, and she had to do it fast. She couldn't let him destroy all planets he had in her time. And she couldn't let him destroy Alfea with that fire that took her best friends, their husbands, her husband, and maybe her child away from her.

No, she wasn't going to let him. She will have her revenge and she will stop him. No matter what. She had to make sure that her loved ones were safe and alive, and in order to do that she had to destroy Darkar. Even if it destroyed her in the process.

**

* * *

**

**AN:**** Hey guys! I'm so sorry again for not updating, I'll try to update again soon but I don't know when my computer will be back up at home. I would also like to thank all of those that have reviewed so far, and those of you the added this story to you favorites and/or alert list and/or added me to your favorite authors list, it mean a lot! Thanks you guys!**


	9. The Girl Hunt

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Winx Club, but I wish I did :'(**

**AN:**** Ch. 8 is finally here! I am sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated. School has just been super crazy and plus my school musical has been taking up a lot of my time. Plus this stupid error message kept showing up and it wouldn't let me update! :( Well anyway, thanks for sticking with me guys! You all are the best! I will try to update again as soon as I can. To reward you all I even tried to make this chapter longer for you all! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"Girls? Is that you? Oh hey boys!" Roxy said as she approached her friends in the courtyard of Alfea.

"Hey Roxy." Came a sullen reply from Bloom.

Nobody else could stand to speak. They were still thinking about the tragedy that could happen here in a few years. A tragedy that would kill hundreds of people including themselves, excluding Bloom and maybe her child.

"Why the long faces?" Roxy said as she sat down beside Stella on the bench.

"It's nothing." Stella told her.

None of them wanted Roxy to know the horrors that they had witnessed inside the Queen's head.

"Well, it has to be something. Why else would you all look like someone ripped your heart out and stepped all over it?"

Roxy didn't know how close it was to that. For the Winx and Specialists it really did feel like their hearts got ripped out. They saw a horrid thing happen to a place all of them loved. They saw how they would die. However, for Sky and Bloom it felt like they had not only their hearts ripped out, but their very souls too. Their child, something made out the pure love they had for each other was gone, possibly forever.

They saw their future, a life full of happiness and love, until that fire that separated them forever. They saw and fell in love with their future child, only to feel nothing but pain knowing that the little girl they loved might be dead. Sky may not have met her yet but, he fell in love when he saw how much Miranda adored her father, she was daddy's little princess, literally. For Bloom, it was the same way. She fell in love all over again when she saw how much love the little girl had for her mother and father. She even felt her heart melt when she saw the older Sky joking around and just simply loving the child. Nevertheless, knowing that her little angel may be dead, well Bloom never felt more devastated in her life.

"Ok you guys, seriously, what is going on here?" Roxy was getting impatient and wanted to know what was happening to her friends.

"You don't want to know Roxy." Stella said hoping that the girl would just drop it.

"But-"

"Please, Roxy. Just drop it." Bloom said as she got up from her place beside Sky on the bench. She didn't even need to turn around to know that Sky was following her back into Alfea.

"I can't even begin to imaging what those 3 are going through right now." Layla said gazing up at the clouds floating by.

"Well, Sky and Bloom have it a bit easier, Miranda doesn't exist here yet. But for the Queen…well that's a different story…." Flora said as she hugged Helia even tighter. Just thinking about the small princess made everybody even sadder.

"Come on you guys I want to know what happened to you all. I can handle it, I promise." Roxy felt a bit scared about what may have happened but she was not going to let her friends know that.

"Alright fine, if you want to know then we'll tell you, but you can't say that we didn't warn you about this." Musa said.

The group then launched into the long and tragic story for the second time that day. The more they told it the more real it became.

"Oh my God! Are you guys being serious? There's a woman in the hospital wing from the future? Not only that but she's Bloom?" Roxy was surprised to say the least.

"Yes, we are very serious Roxy." Brandon said.

"Hey what did Miranda look like again?" Roxy asked.

"About 4-5 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes, VERY cute…why?" Stella asked.

"Because when I was at Black Mud Swamp for a class earlier I thought I saw a little girl walking in the woods. She looked confused. I thought I was imagining it, but now that I think about it, that's exactly what she looked like." Roxy explained.

"You saw Miranda? Where? When?" Bloom said. Everybody jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance Bloom and Sky.

"Where did you see her Roxy? Please, Roxy, take us to her." Sky sounded almost desperate in his plea to the girl.

"All right, I take you there. I'm done classes for the day anyway. Let's just hope that she's still there."

And so the group grabbed some supplies and started for the last place where the future princess was possibly seen.

**Meanwhile at Black Mud Swamp…**

_***Unknown POV***_

"Where am I? Where's Mama? Why haven't we found her yet?" I told Puppy.

Puppy was the only one I had left with me. I saw my Mommy running away from the school so I followed her and jumped through the big colorful circle before it closed up, then I ended up in these scary woods. My Daddy disappeared after he got me out of that fire. As soon as he disappeared this puppy showed up, it followed me wherever I went always looking around for something or somebody. I guess he lost someone too.

For some reason he reminds me of my Daddy. My daddy always protects me from the bad peoples and Puppy always protects me whenever something is nearby.

"I want my mommy. Puppy, we have to find mommy. No matter what. When we find her then we'll be safe from the bad peoples."

I can only hope that we'll find mommy soon….

***End POV***

**Back to the Winx…**

"Hw much further Roxy my poor feet can't handle much more of this." Stella said as they were walking through the swamp.

"Not much further Stella, we're almost there." Roxy said from the front of the group.

After another 10 minutes of Stella's whining and complaining and the group assuring her that they were almost there, they finally reached the spot where Roxy saw the confused little girl.

"Alright guys split up into pairs of 2 please." Tecna said. "Alright the groups will be:

Sky & Bloom

Brandon & Stella

Helia & Flora

Riven & Musa

Timmy & Tecna

Layla & Roxy

Now that everybody has a group, we should split up and find that little girl. Even if she's not Miranda, she's still a little girl lost in a dangerous place so we have to find her. We'll meet back here in 4 hours. Good-luck everybody." With that, all the groups split up to find the little girl.

_***With Sky & Bloom***_

"Do you really think it's her, Sky?" Bloom asked her fiancé.

"I don't know Bloom, but if it is, I know somebody who's going to be a lot happier." Sky answered. After that, both thought back to the conversation they had with the Queen after they left their friends…

_*Flashback*_

"_Your Majesty? Are you alright?" Bloom asked her older self._

"_Oh, hello Bloom hello S-Sky. I am sorry, I am still in a bit of…um…shock, I guess you could say, over his death. So if I'm not able to say you name properly I apologize in advance.' The Queen said looking up from her book to speak to the young couple. _

"_You don't need to apologize Bloom. I completely understand your reasoning. You can call me what ever you want." Sky answered after seeing the great amount of sadness still in his future wife's eyes. That sadness seemed to increase when she talked about his older-self's death._

"_What is it you wanted to ask me? I know you did not just come here to talk. So, spill. What do you want to know?" The queen said as she put her book back on the self._

"_Well, we want to help you get rid of the evil in your time. If that evil exists in this time then we want to help you destroy it." Bloom said with a fiery determination in her eyes._

"_Well, that's good to know. I was going to ask you all if you wanted to help me, but I can see that I don't even need to bother."_

_The queen said as she surprised the young couple with a big hug. "Thank you."_

_*End Flashback *_

The two young adults were so involved in their thoughts that they didn't notice the time.

"Well it's getting late and it's almost dark we should head back, Bloom." Sky said as he looked at his watch then at the sky.

"Your right, Sky. Let's hope the other's had better luck than we did." Bloom said as she took his hand and let him lead her back to the meeting spot.

Soon all the groups were together again and none of them had seen the little girl.

"Well, maybe she found her way home or someone else found her first." Musa said trying to lift the gloomy mood.

"Yeah, maybe your right, Musa. Come on guys let's head back ho-" Bloom was cut short as a little girl looking as if she was 4-5 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes came out of the bushes with a Golden Retriever puppy at her heels **(1)** . The dog was barring its teeth and growling at the Winx and Specialists.

"Mommy? Daddy? Is that you?"

**

* * *

**

**(1)- pic of girl and puppy on profile**

**AN:**** Ooooohhhh another cliffy! Let's see how many of you can guess who the little girl is in your reviews!  
I'm so sorry again for not updating. I would like to thank all of those that have reviewed so far, and those of you the added this story to you favorites and/or alert list and/or added me to your favorite authors list, it mean a lot! Thanks you guys!**


	10. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I wish I did :'( The only thing I own is Princess Miranda Nicole!**

**AN: Ch. 9 is finally here! I am sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated. My computer blew up on me and I lost everything on there for the past 5 years, so I've been hunting for a new system. I finally got a laptop and I am going to try and update as much as I can. Since it is summer vacation I'll hopefully have more time to update!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Who are you?" Riven asked the little girl. "And what is with your dog?" The dog had stopped barring its teeth at the group, but it was still growling and had a very uneasy look it its eyes.

"My name is Princess Miranda Nicole of Sparx and Eracklyon, and this is my puppy. We're lost. We're looking for my mommy; she's really pretty and has red hair and pretty blue eyes. Do you know her?" Miranda asked, hopefully.

The group was in shock. They had finally found the lost princess. Sky and Bloom were beyond happy. Their little future daughter was alive and well. Except for a few cuts and bruises she looked unharmed. What really confused all of them was the fact that the Older Bloom had never mentioned a puppy. Even when they had been inside her mind they had never saw a dog anywhere.

"Yes, we do. Your mommy has been very worried about you. If you want we can take you to her." Flora told the girl.

"My mommy and daddy told me never go anywhere with strangers. But you say you know my mommy, so I guess we won't have to be strangers anymore. I told you my name, now you tell me yours." The girl was very perceptive for someone her age and was a lot more amusing in person than in her mother's memories.

"Your pretty smart kid, I like you, I'm Brandon."

"Hello there sweetie my name is Flora, I'm the fairy of nature."

"Hi, I'm Tecna, fairy of technology."

"You are the first kid I've ever met who actually listens to her parents at your age. My name is Helia."

"Hi there Miranda, I'm Timmy."

"Yo! I'm Musa! The fairy of music"

"Hello, I'm Princess Roxy. I'm the fairy of animals and princess of the Earth fairies.

"Hey, I'm Princess Layla of Andros. My fairy power is morphix."

"The name is Riven."

"Well aren't you just adorable! I could dunk you chocolate and eat you all up!" Stella said as she proceeded to smother the small little girl with hugs.

"STELLA!"

"What?"

"This blonde ball of energy here is my girlfriend Princess Stella of Solaria." Brandon said as he freed Miranda from Stella's death grip.

"I'm also the fairy of the sun and moon, thank you very much."

Once the introductions were over the dog at Miranda's feet had stopped growling and actually started sniffing each person, it seemed as if he was beginning to trust them.

It was then that the little girl noticed that two people had neglected to introduce themselves. "Hmmmm….you two look a lot like my mommy and daddy. What are your names?"

Sky and Bloom didn't know what to do. What if she realized who they were? How would she react? Well they would never know if they didn't try.

"My name is King Sky of Eracklyon."

"And I'm Princess Bloom of Sparx."

"_Weird those two have the same names as my parents and the others have the same names as my aunts and uncles. They all come from the same planets, have the same titles and they even look like them…." Miranda thought to herself._

"Ok now that we are not strangers anymore, you can take me to go see my mommy!" Miranda said as she gave the group a big toothy grin.

"That little girl has to be the sweetest thing in the entire Magical Dimension." Layla said as all of them kept an eye on the head of curls blonde hair skipping ahead of them.

"I know right? With parents like hers it's a wonder that the child is as sweet and outgoing as she is. I mean just look at those two! They are headstrong and stubborn people!"

"STELLA!"

"What? It's true!"

"We can hear you, you know?" Bloom said as she and Sky looked at her with a bit of annoyance.

"We're here! We're here!" Chimed a little bell like voice. "This is it right?" Miranda turned to ask her new friends.

"Yup, this is the place, The Alfea College for Fairies." Musa told the girl as they walked across the campus.

"Now, we just need to find the Queen and this little cutie is home safe." Brandon said.

"I don't think we'll need to look very far." Helia said as he looked at something or somebody across campus.

"What do you mean Helia?" Flora asked her boyfriend.

"Look over there." Helia said as he pointed toward where he was looking. Sure enough the exact person they were looking for was walking right towards them in a new sun dress, instead of the old, dirty gown she had shown up in.

"There you all are. I have been looking everywhere for you, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. It was beyond rude and uncalled for behavior for a woman of my position, so I apologize. Anyway, where the hell have you been?" While the Older Bloom was going on, Miranda snuck away from the group.

"Oh, hey B! Oh, is it okay if we call you that? That way we can tell the difference between you and our Bloom! Anyway we found something we think you might want back." Layla said looking around for Miranda. "Uhhhhh… hey guys, did anybody see where you-know-who went?"

"'You-know-who?' Wait what is going on here?" as soon as the words came out of her mouth the missing little girl sprung out from behind one of the pillars and jumped on her mother.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! Oh I've missed you so much!" Miranda said as she clung to her mother while crying the tears she had held back the whole day.

"Miranda? Baby, is that really you?" The Queen asked, too afraid that this was all just some cruel joke or even a dream.

"Yes, mommy, it's me."

"Oh my baby girl! You're safe! You're alive!" The feelings that the Queen had at that moment were indescribable. Then, she too, started crying. And it takes a lot to make her cry. Each of the girls had tears in their eyes and, even though they would never tell anybody, the boys were touched almost to the point of tears too.

"But how did you all-? Where did you-? Ah screw it! Who the hell cares! I'm just glad you all found her." the older Bloom let go of her daughter and gave all of the Winx and Specialists a big group hug.

"But I do have one question…. Where did this mangy mutt come from?" Older Bloom said as she looked the dog in the eyes.

Then out of nowhere the dog ran up to Roxy and started to bark.

"What is it fella? You wanna say something?" The dog nudged her hand as its answer. "Well ok…" She then performed her special spell that allowed animals to talk like humans. "There that should last you for at least the rest of the day."

"Ahhh, very good. Now I can properly introduce myself, my name is not 'Doggy' or 'Puppy' or even 'Mangy Mutt' as the older Bloom so kindly put it. My real name is King Sky of Sparx and Eracklyon."

* * *

**AN: HaHaHa! bet you didn't see that one comming!  
I'm so sorry again for not updating for like the past 3 or 4 months. I would like to thank all of those that have reviewed so far, and those of you the added this story to you favorites and/or alert list and/or added me to your favorite authors list, it mean a lot! Thanks you guys!**


	11. Her Not So Great Reaction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I wish I did :'( the only thing I own is Princess Miranda Nicole!**

**AN: Ch. 10 is here! I'm glad I was finally able to finish it up! This chapter has some comedy to it, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"My husband is a dog. Well damn, I didn't see that one coming. This is not good, not good at all."

"Bloom."

"What am I going to tell our parents? I know your evil, old hag of a mother is going to find some way to blame this all on me!"

"Bloom…"

"I mean I don't have the slightest idea of how this whole thing could have even happened!"

"_Bloom…"_

"I know I've called you a dog before, but that was about something totally different! I didn't mean it literally! Oh my God! Oh my God! OH MY GOD!"

"**BLOOM!"**

"WHAT DO YOU WANT SKY? Can you not see that I am stressing out here? Oh great, now I'm talking to a talking dog. I must finally be going insane. They are going to put me in the loony house for sure now! I'm too young to be going crazy!"

"Oh for God's sake woman, would you just put a sock in it! You are giving me a headache, and I'm not even sure if dogs can even get headaches! If you would just stay calm for like 10 minutes, I'll explain everything that I can."

"Stay Calm? STAY CALM? And just how the hell am I so post to do that?" The older Bloom said with a frantic look in her eyes.

"Hey, watch the language! There is a child in the room!"

"Does it look like I give a damn?"

"Oh jeez, someone's in a bad mood. Normally one would be happy to find out that their husband and only child were alive after such a horrific incident."

"Of course I'm in a bad mood! You're the one who put me in it! How did you expect me to react to the fact that you are a DOG? A DOG, Sky! You are a dog! With fur and a tail and those floppy ears and that nasty tongue…."

"Can somebody please just slap her? I would do it myself, but I can't obvious reasons."

Up until then the others had just been standing there, too shocked for words. Then upon hearing his request Stella "woke up."

"Sure, I'll do it!" Stella said walking up to the frantic queen.

"Stel, I really wouldn't do that if I were you…." Brandon said in concern for his girlfriend. Everybody knew how Bloom's powers could be when she got mad, and nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of an older, stronger, and more experienced Bloom's anger.

"I'll be fine you guys." Stella said confidently.

_**SLAP!**_

There was a minute of tension filled silence; everybody was in shock of what just happened.

"Thank you, Stella. I needed that." The older Bloom said as she rubbed her reddening cheek.

"Mommy! Are you okay? Why did you slap my mommy, Stella?" Miranda said as she went to her mother to see if she was alright.

"I'm alright baby; mommy was freaking out and needed a good slap to the face." Older Bloom said as she gave her daughter a pat on the head.

"Wow, you handled that better than I thought you would. I thought that you would explode and light everything in the quad on fire." The King/Dog said rather surprised.

"OH MY GOD! SO YOU REALLY ARE A DOG? I WASN'T IMAGINING IT?What are we going to do? How do we get you back to normal? I'm pretty sure Miranda doesn't want to have a dog as a father!" The Queen was once again back to the freak out stage.

"Well, I guess that didn't work after all. I didn't want to have to resort to this, but you leave me no choice. I'm sorry, but you brought this upon yourself, sweetheart." It was then that the dog jumped on the older Bloom and knocked her to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground he hesitated for a moment and then proceeded to lick her once across the face.

"Did you just lick me? EWWWWWWWWWWW! IT LICKED ME! GROSS! I NEED SOME GERM-X OVER HERE! EWWWWWWWW!" The older Bloom screamed as she tried to wipe off the dog saliva.

"Hey! I'm not an It, I'm a person…dog…oh whatever! Do you think I wanted to do that anymore than you wanted me to? That was absolutely revolting! Yuck! I need a bowl of water or something to get this horrible taste out of my mouth!" The King/Dog tried to wipe off the taste by wiping it off in the grass, but that didn't work.

Everybody else was once again stunned at what they just saw and then they just busted into hysterics. Brandon and Riven were laughing so hard that they lost their balance and fell to the ground.

"Oh, God! Queen, the look on your face when he licked you was priceless!"Brandon said as he tried and failed to regain his composure.

"Okay, now that you all have had your laugh, it's time for us to go talk to Faragonda about your _problem._ I mean for God's sake, you're an animal! That's not natural!"

"Oh, so I'm an animal? And just how am I an animal to you, Bloom? because there are many ways one can be an animal..." The King said as he gave his wife a mischievous doggy look.

"Inappropriate. There is a 6 year old child and a bunch of virgins standing right over there." The older Bloom said, clearly annoyed at her husband's perverse thinking.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just go see Faragonda." The King/Dog said as he trotted toward the main building. He soon noticed that nobody was following behind him. "Are you all planning to camp out here all night or what?" Nobody had really noticed how late it had gotten, what with all that had happened during the last few hours.

"You all should call whomever it is you are staying with at the moment and tell them that you are staying over at Alfea for the night." The Queen said as she was walking away to catch up with her dog/husband.

"Well, all the girls are staying with me on Sparx for awhile to help me with wedding stuff. I don't know about the boys though." The younger Bloom said keeping in step with her older counterpart.

"Well, call mom and dad and tell them that you are staying at Alfea, they boys can handle themselves. Besides I'm sure there room somewhere for them to stay whether it be here or at Red Fountain. You're just now planning your wedding? Hmmm, we came further ahead than I thought. Oh, well. Just don't expect our help on planning that thing, my Sky and I have enough to worry about. Like finding and destroying Darkar, figuring out how to fix his _problem, _and we have to find a way to get home, too." The older one said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a way to fix everything! After all, all of us are here to help!" the younger one said giving the Queen a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Bloom. Wow, I'm talking in third person, this is weird." The Queen said laughing.

"Yeah, just a little." The young Princess said joining her in her laughter.

"What are you two laughing about?" Layla said as she and the others finally cough up with the two red heads.

"Oh, nothing." They said at the same time, which only made them laugh harder.

"Alright you guys, we're here. This is the headmistress's office."

* * *

**AN: Will they find the answers to their questions?  
Will King Sky ever get back to normal?  
Will the author ever learn to update more often?  
I guess we'll see in the next chapter! ;D  
I would like to thank all of those that have reviewed so far, and those of you the added this story to you favorites and/or alert list and/or added me to your favorite authors list, it mean a lot! Thanks you guys!**


	12. One Problem Down, A Million More To Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I wish I did :'( the only thing I own is Princess Miranda Nicole!**

**AN: Ch. 11 is FINALLY here! I'm soooooooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. I know I haven't been on here since August and I'm sorry to those of you who have been waiting. My life has been crazy these last few months but now I'm going to try and update as often as possible. **

**nequam-tenshi: To answer your question, I don't really know if I'm going to bring them back to the past yet or not. :/ I still haven't decided on that particular subject yet, but I have been thinking about it. **

**Chapter 11**

"Well, I guess it's now or never." Layla said as the group approached the door to Ms. F's office.

"Well, I'd prefer it to be now thank you. It feels weird walking around on four legs and I have this strange urge to scratch behind my ear, but I just can't seem to reach it." The King/Dog said as he attempted to reach the itchy spot.

"Is this the spot?" The younger Bloom said as she bent down and scratched the spot he was trying to reach.

"Yes, it is! Thank you younger, cuter, NICER version of my wife!" The King/Dog said as he nudged the younger Bloom's hand as a thank you.

"I can still hear you, you know." His wife said as she glared at him, deciding whether to roast him or just kick him out of a window.

"I know that. It's the exact reason I said it." The King/Dog said as he trotted by his fuming wife.

"Do you want to be turned into a puppy barbeque? Because I can make that happen!" The older Bloom said seriously considering roasting her husband.

"Oh yeah? Well bring it! If you do it I'll lick you all over your face!" He said ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"Miranda, do your parents fight like this often?" Helia said as he was observing the scene before him.

"Yeah, all the time why?" Little innocent Miranda said as she was sitting on one of the chairs out in the hall.

"That's horrible! They shouldn't be doing that in front of you! What on Earth are you two thinking?" Roxy said as she turned on the younger version of the bickering couple.

"Hey, we aren't the ones fighting! Bloom and I get along perfectly fine!" Younger Sky Said defensively.

"Really? Because it sure doesn't look like it." Riven said turning back to the bickering pair in front of him.

"It's ok! Really it is! I think mommy and daddy are funny when they do this." Miranda said as she was getting comfortable, "Sometimes when me and my little brother and sister are sad mommy and daddy will start a play fight like this one and make it really funny that we laugh and become happy again…" She faded off with a yawn.

"Little brother and sister? You mean there's more of you?" Stella said in surprise.

That announcement had taken them all by surprise. Never once in their time in the Queen's memories or when they were taking to her or the King had they mentioned any other children.

"Well what are their nam-" Younger Bloom was cut off by the voice of her former headmistress.

"What on Earth is going on out here? Please explain to me what you all are doing out in front of my office this late at night." Ms. Faragonda said as the group stopped all conversation.

"Ms. F! About that, well you see, we - uhhhhh…" Stella tried to cover but found herself at a loss of words.

"Why don't you all come inside and we can talk more there." Ms. Faragonda said inviting the group inside.

"The reason we came was to see if you do anything about this." The Queen said as she picked up the dog trailing at her heels.

"Well I could call the Magix animal shelter and they could come pick him tomorrow. Is this all you wanted to see me about?"

"THE ANIMAL SHELTER? I'M NOT AN ACTUAL DOG! I AM KING SKY OF ERACKLYON AND SPARX!" The King/Dog yelled appalled that someone, other than his 5-year old daughter, would actually think he's a real dog.

"Quit squirming would ya! I'm gonna drop you if you don't stop!" the Queen said trying to calm the frantic dog down.

"Calm down puppy daddy you're going to be ok I promise…" she faded off with another yawn. It was way past her bedtime and she just wanted her mommy to tuck her in and tell her a story so she could go to sleep.

"Oh my, so this is what became of Sky and I'm assuming that little girl is Miranda, correct?" Ms. F said getting a closer look at the King turned dog.

"Yep, that's right. And it seems like somebody is getting bit tired so if we could hurry with this that would be great. As you heard my husband is now a dog and I kind of want him back as a human because it will be REALLY hard to explain to our families, friends, and younger children that Sky is now a puppy. " The Queen said all in one breath.

"Well I can try, but I can't be sure that this will work.  
_Da__uomo a__cane,__da cane a__uomo.__Invertire__questo incantesimo__e girare__lo riportò__da cui__è venuto._"**(1)**

As soon as she finished the spell there was a bright flash of light and when it faded there was a loud thud. When everybody's eyes recovered from the light what they saw threw them into another round of laughter. The Queen had forgotten to put the dog down before Faragonda cast the spell and when the King returned back to normal Older Bloom was still holding him and that lasted for all of a half of a second before they ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Would you get off of me already?" The Older Bloom said struggling to get out from underneath her husband.

"No, because you're a jerk! And I'm getting my revenge!" The older Sky said, not moving an inch.

"Now that's funny!" Brandon said wiping a tear from his eye from laughing.

"Hey, you try being the one who's trapped under here! Then let's see how funny it is!" The Queen said giving up on escaping.

"Guys quiet down a little ok? Miranda's asleep." Flora said noticing that the couch the little princess was sitting on got very quiet.

"Poor kid, I'm surprised that she didn't pass out sooner. We were wandering all around that damn swamp all morning, at least 4 hours." The King said finally getting up and releasing his wife.

As soon as she got up she turned to Faragonda and thanked her while her husband walked over to the couch and picked up their daughter.

"Is there any extra rooms available her for all of us to stay in for the night?" The Queen asked the headmistress before she walked out of the office.

"Of course, there's always room for those who need it. Third floor east wing has several rooms available just make yourselves comfortable. Good-night everybody." The elder fairy said as they left.

"It's a good thing that it's really late and that we're really tired." Musa said as the group was heading toward the east wing of the school.

"Why is that?" The queen said turning around to talk to the fairy of music.

"Because if we weren't then you two would be up for a long night of questioning about many things." Layla said.

"Yeah, one of them being the fact that you neglected to mention two younger kids!" Tecna said exasperated.

"Well there's always the morning to interrogate us." The King said as he walked into a room that now belonged to him and his family.

"Yeah you can sure bet on that one, your Majesty." Rive said sarcastically.

"Well I don't know about you all, but it has been a very long and emotional two days for me. I'm tired so now I'm going to join my daughter in the Kingdom of sleep. Good night younger counterparts and others." The queen said following her husband into their room.

Soon after the others picked their own rooms and bid each other good night. Everybody slept a bit uneasy because of their anticipation for the morning when all of their questions might finally be answered.

**AN:  
(1) This is an Italian translation of a spell I made up and it says:  
**_**From man to dog, from dog to man. Reverse this spell and turn him back from which he came.**_

**Again I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry that it's taken me so long to update! I promise I'll try to update more often! I would also like to thank all of those that have reviewed so far, and those of you the added this story to you favorites and/or alert list and/or added me to your favorite authors list, it mean a lot! Thanks you guys!**


End file.
